Little Kid Cullens: Tales From the Crib
by Sarah the Confused
Summary: AH AU. All the Cullens and Bella grew up together. How’d it go? Oneshot-esque chapters throughout their lives. Fluff, Romance, Angst… you name it, we got it!
1. 1 Age: 5

**Author's Note: I'm on fire! So the whole premise is what I think would have happened in Human!Edward and Bella had grown up together since they were little. So this whole things will be snapshots of their lives, and the rest of the gang. It's pure fluff, angst, romance etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight.**

Little Kid Cullens: Tales From the Crib

Age: 5

"Hey hey _hey_!" I heard a boy yell in a loud huff, "That's _mine_!"

I turned around, holding the truck close to me. I had seen it lying on the ground and was examining it. It was a very nice truck, shiny and new. It was a bit weird, because Christmas was in a little more then a week. I _never_ got presents right before Christmas, and this was definitely right out of the package.

The boy stopped in front of me and put his hands on his knees, leaning over and breathing hard. I was impressed, he had crossed the entire field _and_ playground faster then I had ever seen anyone run before.

He leaned back up and glared at me. His eyes were like my favourite crayon in my desk, _emerald_. Like that place in the Oz books. His hair was everywhere from running, and it was almost like the bricks behind me, but nicer. Shinier then brick, but not like Eric Yorkie's was shiny. His was healthy and vibrant. I barely registered that he was talking.

"You have some nerve, stealing my truck! Give it back!" He said furiously. I felt bad for working him up so much.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was yours. Here ya go!" I handed him the truck and waited for him to thank me.

"Why would you pick up a truck that wasn't yours?" He asked me.

"I dunno, I didn't want someone mean to take it. Michael was looking at it from the swings, but then Jessica came and he started talking to her. Then Tyler came over and was about to pick it up, then someone tagged him and he ran away. I didn't think the poor thing deserved to be all alone, so I picked it up and I was going to ask whose it was, and then you started yelling at me!" I explained.

The boy looked a bit confused, and I realized I had spoken way too quickly then most kids would understand.

"I didn't try and steal it, and I thought it was a nice truck. Ok?" I asked, but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I turned and headed for the sandpit.

I could hear him following me, but I didn't turn around. Silly boys who got angry at stupid things without knowing why weren't worth my time. I sat down and began making a hole in the sand.

"You know," He said as he came up to the pit, "It _is_ a nice truck."

"I know." I answered.

"And I can see why someone might want to investigate it." He added.

I turned around and squinted up at him. He was blocking the sun, and it was hard to see if he was making fun of me.

"May I?" He asked, pointing to the spot of sand next to me.

"Sure." I said, moving out of his way.

He sat down and started helping me with the hole.

"If I saw it, I'd have picked it up." He said.

"Are you just trying to annoy me now?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm just saying that… well, that you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm aware of that." I said sharply.

"Okay, now you're just being difficult." He countered.

"What's it to you?" I said a bit too rudely.

"Nothing, I guess." The boy said, looking down at the hole we had just dug.

"Hey, I'm sorry, that was mean." I apologized.

"S'okay. I'm Edward, by the way." He said, smiling lopsided. I could see that one of his front teeth had fallen out, leaving a wide gap.

"I'm Bella." I answered.

"Why are you making this hole?" Edward asked a few minutes later.

"You mean why are _we_ making this hole. You're helping me." I pointed out.

"Fine then, why are _we_ making this hole?" Edward corrected, rolling his eyes.

"I dunno. Cause its fun?" I said, shrugging.

"Ya know if we made a mountain, I could drive my truck through it!" Edward suggested, smiling.

"Don't you mean _we_ could drive your truck through it?" I asked.

"Sure, I just didn't think you'd like to." Edward said, shrugging.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused.

"Well ya know, 'cause you're… I mean…" Edward looked nervous telling me.

"Why wouldn't I play with trucks?" I asked again.

" 'Cause you're a girl." Edward whispered, as if he felt bad saying it.

"Do _you_ think that?" I asked.

Edward shook his head quickly, "No! It's just that, my sister Alice hates anything that could make her dirty, and she loves shopping and stuff. And Jessica and Angela never play cars with us boys."

"Well, I like trucks. You have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Nope, you can like whatever you want. I mean, my brother Emmett likes watching football, but I like baseball more. It doesn't mean I'm weird because I don't like football, it just means I'm not like Emmett." Edward explained.

"You sure do talk about yourself a lot." I commented, laughing.

Edward turned red and looked down at our now flat space that was in between a hole and a mountain, "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind. You don't nearly as much as Michael!" I giggled.

Edward laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me and my family? I saw that you didn't really have anyone to eat with yesterday so…" He trailed off.

"Sure that'd be fun!" I agreed.

We were just beginning to build up our mountain when the bell rang for recess to end.

"C'mon Bella, I'll walk you to class." Edward said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"'kay, let's go!" I agreed.

**Author's Note: So, the way I'll update will probably be sporatic, and faster if this story gets more reviews. I may jump from age to age, depending on what I think of. It's all going to be a fun story, so stick around! Reviews are awesome, as you all know. I will be replying to each and every one of them :D This will mostly be an in between one shot esque story that I'll write for a break. I'll probably make a deadline of writting at least x times per week or something.**

**I really hope you like it, it was very fun to write.**

**Now I'd better get back to the 4 stories I'm supposed to be updating. YIKES!**

**- Sarah :)**

**P.S - As for the whole "girls can't like cars" thing, when I was a kid, all of my friends were guys, lol. To this day, I probably have more guy friends then girlfriends :P.(but since I know my guy friends aren't reading this but my girl friends are: WE RULE, LOVE YA!)**


	2. 2 Age: 5

**Author's Note: This story is really fun to write, especially just after babysitting! Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I loved 'em. Speaking of loving Em, get ready for some Emmett!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Age: 5

"Alright everyone, break up into groups of three!" Our teacher called.

"Bella, want to be in my group?" Mike asked. He had spiked his hair today to look like my best friend Edward's, but it didn't look nearly as nice.

"Sure Mike. C'mon, let's go get Edward too!" I ran to get Edward, who was by himself waiting for me. He was pretty popular in our class, but he always made sure to be in my group for everything.

"Hey Bella… _Newton_." Edward greeted. I rolled my eyes at the small rivalry between the two boys. Surely, it'll pass soon…

"Want to be in our group?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, I'll be in _your_ group." Edward said, smiling cheekily.

Mike glared at Edward as we all sat together at a table.

"Is everyone in a group?" Our teacher asked.

"Not me!" Edward's brother Emmett yelled from the back of the class. We had a split class this year, so Emmett was technically in grade one, but his class was merged with our kindergarten class. I remembered Daddy telling Carlisle about some finances or something. I liked it. Emmett was very funny, and then Rose and Jasper got to be in my class too!

Our teacher gave him an exasperated look and pointed to our group, "Go with your brother then, Em."

"'Kay!" Emmett said, trotting over happily to our group.

"So Bella," Mike said as the teacher began her instructions, "I have this awesome snow fort at my house. Maybe you can come over and we can play together! My mom has the best hot chocolate!"

"Well Mike, I-" Edward interjected.

"She's coming over to our house for snow fights, Newton." He said coldly.

"Yeah, it's going to be the best ever!" Emmett chimed in, "We're going to make snow angels and make snowmen and eat snowflakes. Dad put in a skating rink, so Edward's going to have to help Bella out a _lot_ with how to skate. Yep, _lots_ of time on the rink… _alone_…" He said, smiling demonically at poor Mike.

"Emmett, if you value your life…" Edward whispered to his brother. Emmett cackled but didn't answer.

"Bella?" Mike whispered as the two boys bickered, "Can you come?"

"I'm sorry Mike, but Edward's right. I mean, if you want to talk to Alice about rescheduling, _you_ can, but I'm not going to risk it." I said. Mike looked over at Alice who was making paper snowflakes with Rose and Jasper and shuddered at the little hyper ball of energy.

"Maybe some other time." Mike said sadly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Edward answered,

"Edward! That's rude!" I whispered furiously.

Mike excused himself to go pee, and Edward slid closer to me.

"No, what's rude is leading the poor guy into thinking he'll get to play with you when we all know that you don't want to." Edward said smugly.

"How do you know? Maybe I like playing with Mike!" I countered.

"But you don't. You like me better, right?" Edward said, and he looked so vulnerable.

"Well, not when you're being rude! Usually yes, you're my best friend, Edward."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Edward said smiling a big lopsided grin.

Mike came back and sat next to me again. Emmett was giggling into his hand, trying not to explode.

*

Everyone waited outside for rides home. I stood next to Edward and Alice, with Emmett in back of me. Jasper and Rosalie had already gotten picked up.

"Your hair looks pretty today, Edward." I said conversationally.

"Bella, it's not supposed to look _pretty_." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"What's it supposed to look like?" I asked.

"It's supposed to look cool! You know, _dangerous_!" Edward said, going into a crouch and holding his hand like a gun near his cheek. I giggled as he started to creep around. Edward put a finger to his lips at me, and I hushed. He crept slowly towards Mike and stood directly behind him. He pretended to get the gun ready and raised it to Mike's back.

"_Say your prayers, Newton_!" Edward yelled as Mike turned around. He fired right at his heart, earning a groan from Mike.

"Grow up, _Cullen_." Mike muttered as he started to walk away.

Edward grinned and walked back to us, a huge grin on his face. Emmett clapped him on the back and howled, as only Emmett could.

"I don't think that varmint will hassle ya anymore, Miss." Edward whispered to me in a southern drawl like in the cowboy movies.

"Thank you kind si- _Edward watch out_!" I shrieked. Mike had a slingshot set right at Edward's back, that dirty cheater!

Edward whipped around and growled at Mike. Mike looked down at his slingshot, then at Edward and Emmett, then at me. He dropped the slingshot and bowed his head.

"You're lucky, Newton!" Emmett yelled, "We're feeling gracious today!"

Mike perked up at this. I looked over at Emmett. Something was off.

"Instead of three, we'll give ya _five_ seconds to run before we beat the stuffin's out of ya!" Emmett yelled and started to count.

"_One_!"

Mike looked confused.

"_Two_!"

Mike looked like he was trying to calculate something.

"_Three_!"

Mike looked nervous, and began backing away.

"_Four_!"

Mike looked terrified and started running himself over to get away.

"_Five_! We're a comin' for ya Mike!"

I couldn't see Mike anymore; he must have been halfway across the parking lot.

"And that," Edward said, clapping his hands together, "Takes care of _that_!"

**Author's Note: That was so fun to write :) I'm trying to make Edward seem human, so he does have faults in this, like a bit of jealousy and anger issues. Then again, he's 5, I think we can forgive him lol.**

**Any age/scenario you'd like to see? Want to tell me what you think of this story? Well then, review! I'll always answer!**

**Ciao!**

**- Sarah**


End file.
